jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
What if Young Jaden and Young Jeffrey really were brothers
Everyone knows that Jaden and Jeffrey are close to each other like brothers. BUT what if they really were brothers by genes? Chapter 1: Playtime *(Young Jeffrey is fast asleep in bed when....) *Young Jaden: *whispers* Jeffrey! Psst! Wake up, big bro! *shakes him a bit* Come on! Wake up! *Young Jeffrey: *moans* Jaden... *Young Jaden: *smiles* Hi, big brother! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and gets up* *Young Jaden: *smiles widely* Guess what time it is!! *Young Jeffrey: *looks at the clock* ...6:30? *Young Jaden: *smiles and shakes his head "no"* It's time to play!!! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and puts his glasses on* All right. *Young Jaden: ...! Hang on. Do you mean it? How do I know you're not just messing with me again like you always do. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* I'd never say no to you, little bro. *Young Jaden: *smiles and cheers happily* *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Young Jaden takes Young Jeffrey by the hand and they both head to the living room) *Young Jaden: *smiles* Okay now. Do it, big bro! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and turns into his dragon form* *Young Jaden: *cheers happily and hugs Young Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Young Jaden: *starts to pet Young Dragon-Jeffrey on the snout* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Young Jaden: *smiles while petting Young Dragon-Jeffrey* I love you, big brother. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: I love you too, little bro. *Young Jaden: *smiles while petting Young Dragon-Jeffrey* I feel so lucky to have a dragon for a brother. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Young Jaden: *smiles and scratches Young Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Young Jaden: *smiles while scratching* You like it when I scratch your chin? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: You bet. *Young Jaden: *smiles while scratching* You're so cuddly as a dragon, big bro. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Young Jaden: *smiles while scratching* Who's a good boy? Who is he? * Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * Young Jaden: *smiles* That's right. You are! *climbs onto Young Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Young Jaden: *smiles and scratches Young Dragon-Jeffrey's back* * Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, that feels good. * Young Jaden: *smiles while scratching* That's alright. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* A little lower and faster there. *Young Jaden: Sure thing, big bro. *crawls down Young Dragon-Jeffrey's back a bit and scratches him* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Young Jaden: *while scratching* Just like a big puppy dog. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Young Jaden: *while stractching* Just let me know when to stop. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Okay, bro. *Young Jaden: *stops* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Young Jaden: *climbs off Young Dragon-Jeffrey's back and starts to rub Young Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Young Jaden: *smiles while rubbing* You like it when I rub your belly? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, bro. *Young Jaden: *chuckles while rubbing* No offense, but you looking a little chubby as a dragon, big brother. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* None taken. *Young Jaden: *while rubbing* Does mom feed you a lot as a dragon? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Guess so. *Young Jaden: *chuckles a bit while rubbing Young Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* Chubby dragon. Chubby dragon. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Young Jaden: *smiles and takes out a cookie* Open wide. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *opens his mouth* *Young Jaden: *puts the cookie on Young Dragon-Jeffrey's tongue* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *eats the cookie* *Young Jaden: *smiles* Good boy. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Young Jaden: *smiles and rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* Yummy? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Young Jaden: *smiles* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *suddenly rolls on his back* *Young Jaden: What're you doing, Jeffrey? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Letting you bounce on me. *Young Jaden: *gasps happily* REALLY?!?!? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and nods* *Young Jaden: *smiles and climbs on top of Young Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Young Jaden: I promise to be careful on you. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: I know. *Young Jaden: *smiles and starts bouncing on Young Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and watches* *Young Jaden: *as he bounces* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Wooo Hoooooooooooooooo!!!!! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Come on. Let's go outside now and I'll let you ride on me. *Young Jaden: *smiles widely* Oh boy!!! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles, and goes through the front door, but gets stuck* *Young Jaden: ...! Oh my gosh!!!! *rushes to him* Are you okay, big brother?!?! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm okay, little bro! *Young Jaden: Can you get through?! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *tries to pull himself through but doesn't budge a bit.* I don't think so. Can you help me out? *Young Jaden: What should I do, big brother?! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: You're gonna have to push me. *Young Jaden: ...! Push you?! On your butt?! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah! *Young Jaden: .... I don't know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable... *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay, Jaden. *Young Jaden: *puts his hands on Young Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* You sure about this? I can get mom and dad for help. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: They left me in charge, bro. Don't worry. It'll be okay. *Young Jaden: Okay... *starts to push Young Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* * Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * Young Jaden: *pushing Young Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Don't worry, big bro! I'm gonna get you through! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: I know you will! *Young Jaden: *pushing Young Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Come on!!! Push.... push.....!!! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he is pushed* *Young Jaden: *pushing* Budging yet?! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: I think so! *Young Jaden: *pushing* Almost there....!!! *(With one final big push, Young Jaden managed to get Young Dragon-Jeffrey through the door!) *Young Jaden: *Smiles* Wow! You did it!!! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Way to go, little bro! *Young Jaden: *smiles and hugs Young Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I'm glad I could help you, big bro. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and starts to lick Young Jaden!* *Young Jaden: AH! *laughs while being licked* Hey!!! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles as he licks Young Jaden* *Young Jaden: *laughing* That tickles!!! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs too* *Young Jaden: *wipes himself* Looks like I just got my bath now. * Chapter 2: Young Jeffrey watches over Young Jaden *Patty: We're gonna be gone for a couple of days, Jeffrey. Which means you're responsible for taking care of Jaden while we're gone. *Young Jeffrey: Yes, mom. *Patty: *hugs Young Jeffrey* Look out for each other. *kisses Young Jeffrey on the cheek* *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* *Patty: *smiles* See you and Jaden in several days, Jeffrey. I love you. *Young Jeffrey: Love you too, Mom. *(Patty leaves the house) *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* *Young Jaden: *walks into the room Young Jeffrey's in* Did mom and dad leave? * Young Jeffrey: Yeah. It's just you and me. * Young Jaden: *smiles* Oh boy! *hugs Young Jeffrey* This is what I want. Time with my favorite big brother! *Young Jeffrey: *hugs Young Jaden back* *Young Jaden: *smiles* So what do you wanna do first? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* How about a game? *Young Jaden: *smiles widely* Yeah! What did you have in mind?! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and turns into his dragon form* *Young Jaden: *cheers happily* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Young Jaden: *hugs Young Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Young Jaden: *smiles* So what's the game, big brother? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: You can slide on my back. *Young Jaden: *smiles widely* I can?!?! * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:What-If Stories